The prevent invention relates to a modular honeycomb light and in particular to a decorative net-like light assembly for decorating streets, yards, indoor and/or outdoor environments.
Recently, with the quick development of industry and commerce, people's desire for an animated atmosphere of colorful light and cheerful sound is gradually increased, especially in festivals and celebrations in which the background and foreground light usually plays an important role. Using net-like light assembly to decorate the streets, road trees, celebration locations and/or Christmas festival provides a bright, glowing and fantastic atmosphere. The currently available net-like assembly, however, has significant drawbacks in manufacturing and maintenance as follows:
(1) As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the manufacturing of the net-like light assembly requires first soldering a miniature lightbulb (1) to conducting wires (2) and (3) and then inserting it into a housing tube (4) with the conducting wires (2) and (3) respectively extending out of two ends of the housing tube (4). A further conducting wire (5) is then inserted through the housing tube (4) and the housing tube (4) is then tightened to form an illuminating unit (6). The conducting wires (2) and (3) are then soldered to the next lightbulb and extending through the corresponding housing tubes (7) and (8). A conducting wire (9), similar to the conducting wire (5), extends through the housing tubes (7) and (8). This procedure is repeated to build up and expand the net-like light assembly as desired to configuration as shown in FIG. 2. Such a method of manufacturing a net-like light assembly requires that one illuminating unit (6) be fully completed first before going on to the assembly of the next illuminating unit. Namely, at each time, only one illuminating unit can be manufactured and it is very likely that the whole structure has to be discarded due to a minor mistake occurring in the assembly procedure thereof.
(2) When one or some of the miniature lightbulbs (1) are damaged or malfunctioning due to overuse or any external causes, since it has to cut off or break the housing tube (4) surrounding the lightbulb in order to replace the lightbulb and since the damaged housing tube (4) is not possible to regain its surrounding around the lightbulb after the lightbulb is replaced, the integrity of the net-like light assembly cannot be maintained. Thus, there is no way to fully repair and restore the whole net-like light assembly by using such kind of design.
(3) The insulation and securing of the lightbulb (1) and the conducting wires (2) and (3) is achieved by means of heating and shrinking the heat shrinkage housing tube (4) fit thereon to tightly enclose the portion covering the soldering of the lightbulb (1) and conducting wires (2) and (3), but such an enclosure usually leaves certain space therein so as to have poor insulation and poor waterproof when used outdoor and thus reducing the overall service life of the lightbulb.
In view of these drawbacks, to provide one or more measures to overcome the above deficiencies and to offer a net-like light assembly with low manufacturing and assembly cost and to be ready for maintenance is vital important for people skilled in the art. Therefore, the present invention offers a novel modular honeycomb light as is more completely described hereinafter.